A Tragedy Doesn't Always Call For a Sin
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: -Clock Tower 3- What would happen if Nancy, Alyssa's mother was raped? Would she give up being a Rooder, give up her future, and forfeit to her past?
1. Aug 11, 1987

Chapter 1: Aug. 11, 1987

An echo played throughout the room, and heavy breathing joined it. More echoes shattered silence of the house, in a sequence of foot steps. The breathing roughened and silenced.

The breathing belonged to a desperate, hiding teen. She was hiding behind an askew desk. Her hair shimmered nearly blonde in the light of the lantern hooked on the wall. Her blue eyes watched as heavy boots banged on the wooden ground. Her hands shook in fear as she held tightly to the floor and wall, so she wouldn't fall forward.

"Nancyyy? I know you are in heeeere." a scratchy voice called out to the room. The large boots turned in their spot as the person wielding them looked around the room. He was easily 7 feet tall, and at least 40 in age. He was big, at least double the teen's size. He held an axe in one hand and a sledgehammer in the other. Her wear baggy black and brown clothing, with a large jacket over it all.

When the teen heard the other say her name, Nancy, her breathing became sped up. She cornered herself deeper in her hiding spot, trying to make sure he wouldn't find her.

"Nancyy?" he repeated. He waited a few seconds, and then began to the door. He stopped right before the door and thought. He sat there for a second, then opened the door. He stepped through it and waited. He reached in an closed the door just enough for there to be a little peaking space into the room.

Nancy sat in the corner only a second longer. He was gone. It would probably take him a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in the rest of the house. She stepped out of the hiding spot, and took a deep breath. At the rate that it was at, she could have had a panic attack. That would NOT have been good.

Nancy stood in the room and observed around, completely unaware the the other was just outside of the room, watching her. She knew already that this was a bedroom, but it just occurred to her how neat it was. Normally when she entered a house of an *Entity, there is a mess about.

She saw a shelf, and it had a key, that could possibly go to the back door of the house-which she had previously found locked. She tried to reach up to it, but the shelf was hammered at least 5 and a half feet off the ground, and she, being only a measly 4 foot 7 inches, would never be able to reach it without assistance.

She huffed a little and sat down on the bed, that was located in the middle of the room. She looked exhausted, and still a little freaked out from what was going on before. But she could hear nothing, which probably meant that the Entity got bored and left.

The Entity studied her. She was in perfect position for what he planned to do. He shoved the door open, which triggered Nancy to scream. She fell back on the bed as he came for her.

"Don't worry, this will be fun, Nancyyy." the Entity said, dragging the e sound in her name out longer then it was meant to be, like he couldn't stop himself. He let out a menaced laugh and jumped on the bed, throwing down his weapons before grabbing Nancy's ankles, hindering her of movement. Nancy screamed again, trying to be louder.

"There is no use. No one can hear you here." he moved forward and sat her her knees, rendering her legs helpless. Nancy whimpered and used the bed to try to pull herself out from underneath him but it was useless.

The Entity pulled something from his big jacket pocket, and when Nancy saw it, she screamed. It was rope. He was planning to tie up Nancy all along. What was he planning to do!

He unknotted the rope, grabbed on to one of Nancy's wrists. He put up to the bed post and grabbed the rope. He tied her tight to the post, and then did the same with the other hand. He then went on to bind her legs also, against the bottom posts of the bed.

Nancy nearly started crying. This was horrible... She would be the first *Rooder in history to be tortured and killed by an Entity... This would all be her fault. She knew that there where other Rooders that could take over her position, but the Hamilton line would be destroyed...

"This will be fun, Nancyyy." he repeated, as he climbed on the bed, hovering above her. "I might even let you live when I'm done. Knowing what it will do to you." he smiled, to show yellowed, rotting teeth.

Nancy turned her head away, trying not to smell his breath. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her head and jerk it to face forward, "You will watch what I will do to you." he smiled. "You'll love it." he said, a light laugh coming after his sentence.

Nancy didn't wanna see. She screamed again and shook her head, "Just let me die!" she yelled, as she trembled, starting to cry. "I don't want to live like this... Kill me.." she said, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

"That don't sound that fun. I want you to suffer!" he bounced on her legs, and she screamed, because the weight hurt her. "Ooohh! I have a new addition to this game! If you scream, I cut one of your fingers off! That sounds like fun!" he laughed, and Nancy whimpered. She was completely bound. Nothing could help her at this point.

She looked up and him and tried not to let out tears. She didn't like this at all. She wanted free. She could feel a panic attack coming on, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The Entity smiled at the face she was making. "Let us play!" he said. He reached down, and began pulling Nancy's tie off.

Nancy almost screamed, but then remembered the next part of the game-no screaming. She bit the inside of her lip, and tried not to freak out. He had told her once what he wanted of her-to watch him work-but she didn't not want to watch. That is the last thing from her mind.

He pulled her tie completely off, and threw it down somewhere in the room. He then started on the buttons of her uniform. Why was her uniform a button up top, of all things?

Nancy watched him as he opened her shirt, now that it was completely unbuttoned. He-without looking up at her at all-began to fondle her breasts through her bra. Nancy's eyes teared up and she began silently weeping. She was being used by an Entity. She felt dirty and low for letting this happen.

The Entity pushed down on her legs, and pushed his hands into her shirt, trying to get the wire bra clasp on the back of Nancy's bra. She attempted to push down, so he couldn't unhook it, but he managed with ease.

Nancy felt more violated, as he pushed her bra up, and began orally teasing her body. She felt disgusting. If she got through this alive, the first thing she will do is take a long long shower.

"Pay attention!" the Entity yelled at her grabbing her by her jaw to aim at what he was doing. She hadn't even noticed she had looked away.

He then started at her skirt, unzipping the side zip and pulling it halfway down her legs. He looked at Nancy, who's eyes where filled with sheer terror. She was 17. He couldn't do this to her!

He pushed his fingers against her underwear, and Nancy attempted to pull away, but failed because of her being tied down. He kept touching her there, and Nancy tried to pull away each time. "No. No. No. No." she was murmuring under her breath. She suddenly screamed "No!"

The Entity stopped, and smiled. "This is what I was looking forward to!" he got off of Nancy, and looked at her, "Which hand is more important? Right or left?" he asked her, though she obviously took it as a rhetorical question.

He reached town and picked up his axe. He walked over to the left side of the bed, her right hand, and grinned. "I don't think you'll need-" he paused, and grabbed her right index finger, twisting it, making it snap, "-this finger, will you?"

Nancy bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain of her broken finger. She felt more tears run down her cheek. She was a disgrace to Rooders everywhere, letting this happen.

The Entity pulled her broken index finger to the bedpost, away from the rest of her fingers, and put his axe right above all the other fingers. He then pushed down and began to saw at it.

Nancy was struggling not to scream out in utter pain, but she managed to whimper and half yell with her mouth closed.

The Entity finished amputating the ligament and threw it down on the table. He had a huge smile on his face and he climbed back on top of her. He the went back to what he was doing, torturing her by touching her through her underwear.

Then he suddenly had enough with that thin piece of cloth. He pulled it down exposing Nancy's precious spot to him.

Her face was bright red, and she was really wishing that she could look away. This was horrible, and she felt violated, embarrassed and ashamed.

The Entity suddenly did something she was not expecting, and it made her feel even worse. He unzipped the black baggy jeans he was wearing, and revealed himself. He rubbed it a few times before aiming it at Nancy's core.

Nancy was completely crying by now, her eyes just poring tears. She felt like she should just die. She should have let him kill her before... This is the ultimate punishment for her stupidity.

He put himself inside her, and started moving fast, pounding her over and over again, making Nancy whimper in pain. He hit himself into her, and it severely hurt her.

The Entity laughed when he looked down and there was blood on his crotch area. He laughed at the fact that he made Nancy bleed more then he intended.

"J-just finish me off..." Nancy murmured, tearing running down her face, her full body exposed to the Entity. "Please... Let me die..."

"I don't think so, Nancyyy! I'm not done yet!" he said, with such enthusiasm in his voice, it sounded like a child getting their first bicycle.

Nancy whimpered, and laid her head back. She knew he would jerk it up after a moment, but even just a second of rest for her neck was better then none.

"Look up!" he said, hitting the side of her head. Nancy quickly complied, sitting her head up, having to watch him destroy her dignity and dreams.

He began pound into her again, making her bleed even more, and then he began going faster, and he was making a face, almost one of accomplishment.

Suddenly, there was burning in Nancy, like someone had put salt in the wounds he had just created inside her. She tried not to scream, and bit down on her lip, concentrating on anything and everything besides the pain.

"I done my job." The Entity said. He got off of her, and tidied himself up, before reaching up, and grabbing the backdoor key. He put it on the desk that Nancy was hiding behind earlier. "Don't think I'll never come back to kill you. I just want you to suffer a while." He reached over and untied her right wrist, know that it would hurt her a lot to untie herself with that hand. He would enjoy knowing that she had suffered that pain.

Nancy's eyes went wide when he freed one of her hands. It stung horribly when she attempted to move it, but it was better then no hand at all. She watched as the Entity walked out of the room.

As soon as he completely closed the door, she began struggling with the knot on her left wrist. She got it free after about 2 or 3 minutes, then she started on her ankles. She felt extremely sore, from her right hand, all the way to her knees.

Nancy slowly re-buttoned her blouse and got her skirt and underwear back up to cover her. She neglected the tie, because she was so sore, moving off the bed would be too difficult.

She let out a deep sigh, almost of relief. She might be able to get free. She might be able to finish her duty as Rooder. And maybe even pass it on to the next Hamilton.. If there would be one.

Nancy laid back down on the bed, and curled into a ball, her knees throbbed, as did her finger, and her core, but she couldn't do much else but curl up and rest.

She closed her eyes and tried to forget all they she saw. She laid there, and thought of happy moments with her father, Dick, and relaxed moments with her friends. With those thoughts, she drifted into a deep, recovery sleep.

* * *

*Entity - A ferocious dark power that can infect certain humans and drive them to acts of crazed murder.

*Rooder - Young women with the supernatural ability to communicate with the dead.

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**I know that this story is sick and morbid. Kinda hard to believe I got the idea while looking at clouds :/ Anyway, please, tell me what you think so far. I have a really good plot coming along! Also, yes, I did not mistake Alyssa for her mother, Nancy. That is really Nancy, and just assumed that as a teen, she would look similar to Alyssa. But don't think there are like no characters from "Clock Tower 3" besides Nancy. Like I said, I have a good plot coming.**

**Oh oh, one more thing! I am doing this kinds like the 3rd Clock Tower, with the different times, but I'm going to try my best not to time travel! I think I might once or twice but no more or less then that. But I just want you to know what time each place takes place.**

**Also, place don't get confused, I was using Clock Tower 3's timing, about Alyssa's birthday being sometime in Spring, and it being 2003. So she was 15 Spring of 2003, check? This is something of remembrance I tell you! And yes I am obsessed! Not as obsessed as you for actually READING this fan fiction xDDD**

**Love you reader people (wow I babble!)**

**~~Bye bye**


	2. Oct 15, 1987

Chapter 2: Oct. 15, 1987

Nancy sat in her room, looking down at herself, feeling horrible. She ended up loosing her right index finger completely, and she walks with a limp because the Entity had fractured her left knee. She knew the limp wasn't forever, but it really stopped her from her Rooder work until it got better.

Another issue she had began to notice, was that her period has stopped, since that day, and she was beginning to gain a small stomach. The only thing that Nancy could think of what that she was pregnant... But that isn't right. It can't be. She was only 17. She had to finish her job as a Rooder, and go to college, and then pass down the Hamilton line.

Because of her suspicion, she called her good friend, Philip, to go with her to the hospital to get tested. Now, she was waiting on his arrival. As soon as he showed up, she would lie to her father and say they were going to his house, to study for one of her home-school tests she hadn't finished.

The doorbell rang throughout the Mansion, and Nancy pushed herself out of her chair and started to the door. She wasn't that fast, because of her limp, but she was faster then her father.

She manages to get down the staircase to the front door before her father, and she smiled at Philip, "Hello, there." she said in a soft voice. she turned a little, to see her father at the top of the stair case. "Father, I'm going out to study with Philip, alright?"

He bowed his head as a nod, and then turned back to his bedroom.

Nancy smiled again, and turned to Philip. "Let's go." she said softly.

"Wait though, Nancy. You have that limp, we can't walk all the way to my house with you limping like that. Do you have anything that may help?" he asked looking around. Suddenly he straightened in satisfaction, and ran across the lobby of her house. "This!" he exclaimed, and picked something up.

It was a wooden cane, that was probably her father's. He had left it behind the staircase and it made Nancy think of why. But it was no big deal now.

"Maybe, but then I'll look like an old woman!" she said, her face reading disgust. "My leg doesn't hurt that much." she lied. In fact, every time she stepped with that leg, it throbbed painfully.

"Use it, Nancy. It will help." he said handing her the cane.

She reluctantly took it and sighed. She held it in her left hand, using it as a crutch. "Alright, let's go now." she said, softly, pushing herself toward the front door.

"Okay." Philip said, running to the door to open it for her. He held the door, as she limped through the door.

Nancy sighed. She hated needing help for anything, but having handicaps made it impossible for her otherwise. "Now, let's go to the hospital. It's not too far from here.

"Right." Philip said, looking forward, passed one of the huge trees in her front yard. The outline of the hospital was visible, and he knew it would take them at least 30 minutes to get there walking.

They began walking, Nancy barely using the cane at all, trying to be brave. She huffed a little. "You remember everything I told you about? About the Hamilton family and such?" she asked, remember that she had never even told him what exactly happened.

"Yeah. Something about ghosts and fighting, like you see on Sci-Fi television movies." Philip said, nonchalantly.

"Rooders and Entities. Well... This is what happened to me because of that. About two months ago, I was fighting an Entity, and I was caught off gaurd... I got severely hurt because of a game he dare me to play with him. I had no choice, seeing as though he was much larger then I. He... Every time I screamed after his game began, I lost a finger." Nancy held up her right hand, showing her stub of an index finger. "And he did unspeakable things to me... And... That's why I wanted to go to the hospital today." Nancy tried to look strong, but recalling these memories tore her up inside.

"I thought so about your finger and the limp... But why must we go to the hospital?" Philip asked, hims eyebrow raised slightly.

"What he did to me... I cannot talk about... But... I think..." Nancy hesitated, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I might be... pregnant..." she murmured 'pregnant' as if it was a sin. She lowered her head and stopped walking.

He stopped too, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, my... The Entity guy... He did_ that _to you?" he said, trying not to say the word, knowing it may upset Nancy, though she was already pretty shaken.

Nancy just nodded her head slightly. "Can I ask a favor of you...?" she nearly whispered, her voice raspy.

"Sure." Philip said, in an honest tone.

"If I am... pregnant.. Can you tell people you are the father?" Nancy asked, looking up at him, her light blue eyes glimmering, because she had been fighting back tears. "I don't want anyone to know what really happened, if I do have a child..."

Philip thought for a moment. They would be forced to marry if he claims such... Respect for the both of them will be lost... But then, if he said no, what would happen to Nancy? Her father would possibly abort the child, and that could kill Nancy. "I will. No need to worry, I'm here for you, in this horrid time."

Nancy smiled, and started walking again. She became more and more dependent on the cane she carried, and by the time they were in the hospital parking lot, she was grimacing after every step of her left leg.

When they got inside, the lobby had wheelchairs, for crippled guests, and Nancy quickly sat in one, and sighed of relief.

Philip looked at her and made a face "I told you that without the cane, you'd be in a lot of pain." he said, getting behind her and pushed. He pushed her to the front desk, where a young woman, probably in her twenties, sat.

"Hello, welcome to the Mercy Hospital, how may we help you?" she asked, looking at the flushed faces of the two teens. Nancy was dripping with sweat also.

Nancy was the first to speak up, "Hi, I was here about 2 or so months ago, for a freak accident. And so I should still be in the records."

"Alright, What's your name, last name first." the woman said, turning to a series of filing cabinets, getting ready to look up her file.

"Hamilton, Nancy." Nancy said, as she messed around with the foot panels on the wheelchair, trying to get it to raise to straighten her knee out.

"Ah! I have your file right here. You were volunteering, and your finger got crushed, plus you fractured your knee. Correct?"

"Exactly." she said, holding up her right hand to prove it.

"And all of your tests where negative, for TB, pregnancy, and all your blood-work was clear." the nurse said, looking up at the two.

Nancy nodded, "Actually we came for one of the those tests. See, me and my boyfriend here where fooling around, and I'm frightened that I may have become pregnant." she looked up at Philip, and narrowed her eyes a little for him not to say anything.

"Okay, we can retest you, if you would like. Right this way." The nurse stood up, and started directing them to a pair of double doors. Philip pushed Nancy through the same doors the nurse went through.

Nancy had a shiver, as this hospital still reminded her of what had happened. But they needed this. She had to remind herself of that.

They stopped at a room, and the nurse unlocked the door and let them in. Philip pulled the wheelchair up to the bed, and Nancy pushed herself up, and slid on to the bed.

The nurse opened one of the drawers and was grabbing some things, as Nancy laid back and pulled up her sleeve, so the nurse could take her blood.

The nurse had a small tube, a needle and some wipes. She was now wearing white latex gloves. "Are you ready?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Yes, I am." Nancy said, closing her eyes and looking away, as the nurse stuck the needle in her arm, and let blood pump out. As Nancy looked away, she almost felt someone grab her face and pull her to face the needle. It really scared her and reminded her of what happened.

Nancy began crying, and Philip and the nurse both looked up at her. Nancy opened her eyes, and saw the two looking. "I'm sorry... I have an extreme fear of needles." she murmured, though she knew that she was lying through her teeth.

Philip could tell that that was a lie, but he wasn't going to say anything to depress Nancy, or tip things off to the nurse.

Nancy calmed herself down as the nurse finished working. She was still sniffling but nothing more then that.

"Okay, you two. I'm going to go test this, and I'll be back soon." she said, with a smile on her face. She opened the door and left.

Nancy was completely silent for a second, checking to see if she really left. When she heard footsteps, she loosened up.

"Why did you really start crying, Nancy? You have never had a fear of needles, so I know something else is up." Philip said, looking at her, trying to read her facial expression.

"I had a flashback moment to that night... He would always grab my face and pull it, directing it to what he was doing to me... When I looked away from her taking my blood, I felt a moment of if he was there, he would have pulled my face that way... It scared me..." Nancy said, tears slowly falling down her cheek.

"Oh..." Philip felt bad that he had nearly demanded her to tell him.

They sat in silence, until they heard the door click, and the doorknob turn.

Nancy's stomach flipped, making her feel nauseous. She was so scared of what the nurse was going to say.

"Well, Nancy, it seams that you have a small little baby growing inside of you. Congratulations." the nurse said, smiling.

Nancy put on a false smile thought she felt like puking. "Um, do you know when it was conceived?"

The nurse looked down at the chart in her hands. She flipped through some papers, then looked at her "Some time around the accident you had." she said, and let the papers drop.

"Okay, thank you." she said, still having that fake smile plastered on.

"Alright, I'll leave you two be. Leave whenever you feel you want." the nurse said, leaving once more.

Nancy did that same thing before, only this time she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. As soon as she heard the foot steps fade, she started crying. She curled as closed to a fetal position she could, and just cried.

"I'm sorry, Nancy." Philip said, rubbing her arm. He didn't know what else to say. He had no clue.

Nancy cried a little more, then looked up at him "What should I do...? I'm too young to have a child... I'm too young... I'm too careless..." Nancy hid herself in her arms, and wept.


	3. Dec 25, 1987

Nancy sat on her chair, near the fireplace, waiting for her father to get back from his bedroom. He said that he was going to get her present.

Nancy felt horrible though. her father got her a present, and all she had for him is bad news. It made her feel horrid.

She could hear the foot steps of her father, and she sighed. She didn't want to face him yet. She felt so dishonorable. She looked up as soon as he came into the room, and met eye to eye with her father.

"Darling, Nancy, here is your present." he offered her the small box wrapped in neat looking purple laced Christmas paper.

Nancy took the present softly out of her father's hands, and held it with such delicate hands, it looked like she was scared she was going to break it. She looked up at him and in a soft voice, asked "May I open it now?"

"Of course you may, my dear. This is Christmas day, and that is your present." he smiled, and watched his daughter carefully, waiting to see her expression when she saw the gift.

Nancy delicately pulled each fold of the paper up and tried her best not to rip it. She finally got it completely unwrapped. She studied the box she had in her hand. It was a warn down jewelry box, that looks like it's could be generations old. She was really curious now, as to what was in this box.

She glanced up at her father, then down at the box. She pulled the lid of the box opened, and a smile crept on her face as her eyes laid on the present. It was a necklace, and it was in the shape of a clover. There were four hearts, all having different words embedded in them. In each heart, there was one green emerald, and many small diamonds to make the rest of the heart. "I-it's gorgeous..." she said, in a soft voice.

"I knew you would like it. It was your mother's. Before that, it was her mother's. It's a family heirloom. I thought that since your Rooder powers were dwindling, it would be the perfect time to give it to you. It's delicate and old, so I didn't want you to have to fight a Subordinate and it get broken. Does that make sense?" he said, looking at Nancy.

"It does..." she said, looking away from it. "Father, I have something important to tell you... And before I tell you... I'm sorry.." she murmured the apology, and bowed her head, looking like she might start crying.

"What is it, dear?" he asked, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I... I'm..." Nancy bit her lip. "I... I'm pregnant..." she said, in a pathetic quiet voice. She was so scared of how her father would react.

"What?" Her father's hand gripped her shoulder. "Who? Who has done this to my Nancy?" he said, looking at her.

"Before I told you, promise you won't hurt them...?" she asked, in a soft voice. She had silent tears running down her cheeks. She really didn't want to tell her father that it was Philip, when it wasn't, but if she tells that it was an Entity, she could be killed.

"Fine. So, who was it?" he asked, almost yelling.

Nancy bowed her head, and took in a gulp of air before answering, "Philip." she looked back at her father, and saw the vain in his forehead pop out. "But, father, it was my choice too! We where being stupid! I knew the consequences and I'm sorry..."

"When? How long has this been a secret away from me?" he said, trying to keep calm.

Nancy kept quiet for a few moments. "4 and a half months..." she said, softly. She unzipped the jacket she was wearing, to show her stomach, that was raised enough to tell that she was pregnant.

"How could you hide it from me for that long!" her father said, He walked in front of her. "You and Philip are to marry, not to ruin our honorable name." he said, really trying not to get to mad.

"Well, I turn 18 in two months... If that helps any..." she said, in very soft voice. She was extremely intimidated by har father at this point.

"No, it doesn't, Nancy. I can't believe you would let this happen. I thought you had more respect." he said, before turning away. He walked through the middle door, and left it open. He disappeared from sight.

Nancy sat there in silence, and she heard a bang far from the room she was in. Her father was furious. She knew he would be. At least he didn't hit her, that she was glad for.

She got up, and walked-her limp nearly completely gone-to her bedroom door, that happened to link right to the area they were previously at.

Nancy went into her room, and fell onto her bed. She let tears run down her cheeks. Lately, all she has been doing is crying. But her life has fallen apart since that day. At least she got a baby out of the mix. Hopefully nothing will go wrong with the child..

What was she to name the baby? That was a good question. Nancy hadn't thought of that at all, it was just 'the thing inside her' for now. But, a name would be something good to come up with.

So... What about something old timed? Like Evangeline, or Edward if it was a boy? How about modern names? How about Alyssa, or Alfred? She liked Alyssa a lot. If the baby was a girl, she would be Alyssa. If the baby was a boy, he would be Alfred.

She let a smile appear on her face. She felt good about deciding this. It made her feel slightly accomplished.

She needed to call Philip and tell him what was going on.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry, about that shortness of this evil chapter, my brother is driving me CRAZYY, and I'm tired.. My laptop screen broke, and that has also postponed me for writing this. :/ Please, R&R? I love reading reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Apr 19, 1988

Chapter 4: Apr. 19, 1988

Light shone throughout the hall of the worship altar. The two, Nancy and Philip, stood before it, waiting for Nancy's father to read their vows. Nancy still couldn't believe that her and Philip were about to be bound by marriage.

Nancy's father began to read their vows and looked between the two after he slowed from his reading. "Nancy Hamilton, do you take Philip to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, though he had resentment in his eyes, and he looked as though he could explode on Philip at any moment.

"I do." Nancy said, looking right at Philip. Nancy really wished that they didn't have to lie. She also wished that if she was to be wedded that she could do in a more elegant way then just standing before the family altar in her good clothes. She wished that they be in a church, with candles and bells, flowers and birds, and a wedding dress. That's what she wished for. But she couldn't. Because of that damned Entity! It was all his fault. He ruined her life, in a way he may never know.

Her father's head turned to one direction, "Philip Smithson, do you take Nancy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said, almost through gritted teeth. He hated this wedding more then Nancy could even fathom. He had always disliked Philip for being careless, and half-witted.

Philip hesitated for a moment, and then nodded a little "I do." Even though he had promised to claim fathership of her child, it scared him that just because of a tragedy that happened to Nancy, his life was to fall with it, even if the two are great friends. He really didn't want to marry Nancy, but he knew that if he denied, her father would try to abort the baby. Philip would not let that happen to his best friend.

There was a scowl on Nancy's father's face, and he gritted his teeth. He looked down at the bible he had in his hands. "I..." he said softly, then forced his voice out, "I now pronounce you man and wife." he said, then he turned his head to Philip, "You may now kiss the bride." he said, though he did not look happy about it.

Nancy and Philip both exchanged a look. They knew this was coming, but they really didn't want to kiss. Neither knew what it could do to their friendly relationship, and neither wanted to risk it, but if they didn't kiss, then Nancy's father wouldn't document their marriage, and Nancy would be labeled as a whore.

They both gave the other a nod, as if to say they were ready. Philip leaned in, and carefully took Nancy into his arms. Nancy looked carefully at him, and nodded softly one more time. Neither had thought about the fact that would be a little difficult to kiss with Nancy being eight and a half months pregnant. Philip somehow worked around it though, and laid his lips softly on Nancy's.

Nancy, at first, was a little taking aback, then she remembered what was going on. She let him lips settles on hers. It was very hard to believe that she was eighteen, and had never kissed anyone. But she was an Honorable Hamilton, would never out of a relationship.

Philip held Nancy, and the kiss, a little over 3 seconds, then pulled away. Nancy was looking at him with soft eyes, but not in a romantic way. It was for respect. She felt she must be very respectful to Philip for first claiming ownership of her mistake, then marrying her, now kissing her. She couldn't help but have high respects from someone so wonderful.

Nancy's father looked between the two, and then turned to walk away. He planned to leave the final marriage papers on the table just out of the hallway. He knew they would sign, and walk away. Or at least he prayed for such. He had seen enough when he had seen Philip kiss his Nancy, and then Nancy look at him as if he had such high just pained him to see his Nancy be given to another man.

Nancy looked at her father. She knew he must be angered. She was being such a horrible daughter to him. He wanted her to completely grow up, become a successful Rooder, then lead on to marry and honorable, respectable man, and have a child, and raise her to be a Rooder as well. She knew this, and it tore her up inside to know that is wasn't going to work that way.

Philip looked at Nancy, after her father left the room. "He really did not want any of this to happen." he stated, more as though thinking out loud, not a statement.

"He hates this. He had a plan for me. But then that Entity.. He ruined it all." Nancy said, her voice soft, making sure that her father would not hear her. That would be the last thing she would want him to hear.

"I'm sorry..." Philip said, for the one hundredth time. Every time Nancy said anything of the Entity, he would apologize. He never figured what else to say. What else could he tell Nancy? He hardly even knew what these 'Entities' where.

"It's fine." she murmured, softly. Nancy started down the hall, to go back to her room. Her feet were hurting horribly, since they had been extremely swollen lately, and her dress shoes where already a size too small.

Philip followed her, cutting in front of her to open the door. With Nancy being a half of a month away from having a child, Philip tried to help her from straining herself anymore then she needed to. He, as first, was very fearful about the Subordinates coming to attack her-but then he discovered about how her home was protected from them, unless one was invited in.

Nancy made a "Tsk" sound when Philip helped her out. She hated not being independent. It made her feel weak, and she hates feeling weak. She would struggle for two hours just to get a shoe on, rather then having someone help her put it on. That was just who she was.

As Philip held the door for her, he noticed papers on the table in the middle of the lobby. "Uhh, Nancy, what are those?" he asked, pointing to them as she came through the door.

Nancy shrugged and first, but then waddled to them. "The marriage papers. Father must be mad.. He didn't even wait for us.. He just left them here." she said, observing the table for something to write with. She spotted a fountain pen, and reached to get it, trying to ignore the fact that it was right in the middle of the table.

Philip grabbed the pen before Nancy could get it, and walked around the table. "Here." he said, handing it to her.

"Why do you do that?" Nancy said, annoyed. "I could've gotten that myself." she said, and she scowled. She signed her name on the left side of the paper and laid the pen across her signature.

"But it would have taken you an hour. Nancy, it's not big deal. You are eight and a half months pregnant, you should embrace that you have help. Some women out there have no one to help them, and they suffer." Philip said, as he leaned down and signed his name. He pulled the papers over to him. He read through the first line. "I can take your last name OR you can take mine." he said, looking at it.

"But since the Rooder blood is on the Hamilton line, I'm keeping my last name." Nancy said, looking over him. She sighed a little and pushed a chair out, almost falling into one. She let out a deeper sigh after she got comfortable.

"Philip Hamilton..." He said, obviously thinking out loud again. "I like that sound of Hamilton being my last name." he said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Great, Mr. Hamilton. Now, uhh, I have a question." Nancy said, panic written across her face.

"Anything. You know that." Philip said, looking at her in worry.

"Well... I'm... Uhh... Kinda stuck." Nancy said, trying to push herself up out of the chair.

Philip began laughing. "Now you ask for my help! See, I told you you needed me!" he said, reaching out to grab her hands.

Nancy pulled on Philip, pulling herself out of the chair in the process. "Shut up! You try having all of this-" she signaled to her stomach, "-weighing you to a chair. I bet you could get up then!" Nancy said, her eyes narrowed.

"No thank you." he said, in one quick breath. He turned away for a moment, and then his face was serious. "The hardest part of this is moving in with you and your father... I'll miss my mum and dad severely."

"Well, we aren't keeping you hostage. You can go visit your family." Nancy's face went serious, and her eyes reverted.

"Nancy, is there something wrong?" Philip asked, noticing how her expression changed.

"I just remember my mum... I still can't believe she is gone. It's been five years..." Nancy said, softly.

"It'll all be okay.. Trust me, Nancy. It will be okay." Philip said, softly. He put a hand on her shoulder, took a step forward, and kissed her gently.

Nancy, once again, was surprised, but allowed it. She put one of her arms around his waist. She pulled away a little to say "I hope you are right."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

I'm sorry that it is taking me forever to update... There is a LOT going on right now, and I'm sure you don't wanna hear it, so... Well, I love you guys, and I may update slow but I has plans ^^" 

**~~Bri**


	5. Sept 21, 1988

Chapter 5: Sept. 21, 1988

It had been 3 months since Alyssa's birth, and Nancy was still overjoyed every time she saw Alyssa's cute face. Nancy, sadly, noticed features of that Entity in her face, but neglected ever to mention it to Philip, even though Alyssa was _their_ child.

Nancy sat in the make-shift nursery that her and Philip had created out of the large dining room the house had, that was never used. She was laughing at all the little faces that Alyssa would make as Nancy would tell her about her day, and such, like she did every day. Nancy talked to Alyssa almost like she could listen and recall. Nancy, despite what she went though, loved Alyssa with all of her heart.

Nancy rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, and spoke to Alyssa, who was in her small crib. "You know, one day when you are older, you will be just like your mother here. And I have something I must give you, on your fifteenth birthday." Nancy said, wrapping her hand around the charm that hung around her neck. "This necklace. It has been passed down for generations, and when you are old enough, I will pass it to you, and maybe you will have a child and you can pass it to her." Nancy said, softly.

She sat there, leaning forward a little to show Alyssa the necklace, without her having to take it off. Alyssa's large blue eyes studied it, and she let out a small laugh within her baby babble.

Nancy's face lit up, and she pushed herself out of the rocking chair. She ran to the doorway, and yelled up to the second floor "Philip, Father! Come downstairs, quick! Alyssa has laughed for the first time!" she called. She spun a little before going back to the rocking chair, and sitting. "Alyssa, I love you so much, you are the greatest thing in my life."

* * *

Philip leaned against the backyard balcony. He had been cleaning Nancy's room a little, knowing that even though she would rant, she would appreciate that. He thought that after his cleaning, relaxing on the balcony would be the best idea.

He watched clouds pass across the sky slowly, trying to empty his mind. Suddenly, he heard the door to the balcony open. Philip looked up quickly. He sighed and said "Hello, Mr. Hamilton." he said, in a calm voice. He knew about Nancy's father's hatred for him, for everything he didn't do to her. But he couldn't speak up about it now.

"Philip." Dick said, his eyes narrowing a little. "You know that Nancy is in the nursery, taking care of Alyssa, right?" he said, in a angered voice.

"Yes, sir, I know. Nancy loves Alyssa so much. She loves her with all of her heart, if not more then that." Philip said, smiling a little. He had to admit, since they got married, they had both been more romantic to each other, and he liked the way they would kiss softly sometimes. It didn't seam so fake anymore. But it could also be both of their loves for Alyssa bringing them closer.

"Why aren't you downstairs helping her with Alyssa? Instead of standing up here, watching clouds. Is this the kind of father you are going to be to my grandchild? If so, I will not stand for it." Dick said, shaking his head.

"Well, you see, Nancy normally shoos me out while she is taking care of Alyssa. She hates me being in there while she is taking care of Alyssa." Philip said, shrugging a little. He saw that Dick had left the door open, and he remembered that they don't have unlimited money. He began to walk toward the door to close it. Suddenly, hand collapsed around his neck. Philip's eyes went wide, and he began to struggle.

Dick held on to Philip's throat, and tried to hold tighter, but Philip began to struggle.

"D-Dick.. Wh-what are-you doing!" Philip said, coughing a little through his sentence. He managed to turn around, and was now gripping Dick's elbows tightly, trying to get him to let go. "Don't... don't do this..." Philip said, when he felt his back meet the railing of the balcony. Philip tried to fight more, but couldn't.

Dick put a little more force on Philip, forcing him off the balcony. Dick looked over the edge of the balcony, seeing that the Axe that was there for cleaving wood had gone right through Philip's cranium. He grunted and yelled at Philip's body, "Why did Nancy have to marry a man like you? You were weak, had no spine!" Dick said, turning to the door. Something then occurred to him... What was he to tell Nancy? What about Alyssa? When Alyssa got older, she would surely want to know what happened to her father.

* * *

"Oh, my God... Philip..." Nancy said, her eyes tearing up. She hid her head in her hands, and sniffed deeply. "Daddy?" she said, softly. She had not called her father 'daddy' since she was young. It really caught her father's attention.

"Yes, sweety?" he said, softly. He tried to act sympathetic, though he was very glad that he had killed that lily-livered boy. Philip wasn't the man for Nancy. Nancy needed someone strong.

"Is... is Philip... still there? His...body?" Nancy said, slowly. It was hard for her to find words right now. She had just got told that her best friend was dead, and... She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to fall in love with him. Why did everything like this happen to her...

"No. I called Emergency right away and told them what I saw, and they came and got his body. I am so sorry, Nancy." he said, putting one hand on her back and rubbing softly.

Nancy just lowered her head, and let tears run down her cheeks. She just started to think that things where beginning to look up, but... With Philip gone she would be alone to suffer. She would be alone to train Alyssa. Train Alyssa... No. Alyssa couldn't have this happen to her. Nancy would never allow it. "Father?" She said, looking up to him.

"Yes?" he said, softly.

"We are boarding up that balcony. It is to never be opened. Nothing like that shale happen to anyone else... Also, I want to hide the altar. It's... It's right next to my bedroom, and I will not be able to look at it..." Nancy said, looking at her father.

"We can do that... What about his bedroom?" he said, looking at Nancy with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave it just as it is. I want Alyssa to... I want her to be able to see as her father was." she said softly. She honestly decided that Alyssa was not to know about what happened to her. It would be best for everyone that way.

"Okay.. I will work on that, I'll start immediately." Dick said, turning to leave the room. "I really am sorry, sweety. Just know that I am here. And Alyssa. Alyssa is here for you." he said, trying to reassure Nancy.

Nancy nodded, and pulled one leg into the rocking chair. She rested her chin on her knee and wept silently. She didn't know what else to do.

* * *

**Dear Readers!**

**Look, I know this is in Clock Tower 3, or most of it is, just will Alyssa as the main point of view. I really wanted to hop around point of views here because I really thought it would be more interesting. And I know it is short, I am actually going through a small Writer's Block. No biggy.**

**Thanks for reading R&R please!**

**~~Bri**


	6. Nov 2, 1994

Chapter 6: Nov 2, 1994

Nancy wondered about the house, cleaning whatever she could, while Alyssa was at school. Her father was in his study so she had no worries of her being interrupted. Nancy was always one to try and stay as tidy as possible. It drove her bonkers when something was out of order, especially in her own room. No one every really knew why she was like this, she just really liked being clean.

Nancy rounded the corner pathway, as she leaned to pick up the smallest crumb in the carpet. A glimmer caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked up, and her decent mood had been dampened immediately. She let a frown settle on her otherwise perfect face. "Philip... I really miss you, you big idiot. Why did you have to fall...?" she murmured to the door. Anyone who didn't know Nancy would have thought that she lost her wits, but.. Her talking to Philip's bedroom door was normal. She did that quite often, when she ran across it.

Nancy sighed loudly and tried to focus back on her cleaning. It bothered her that her dearest Philip's things where getting dustier and dustier by day, but she couldn't bring herself to go into that room. It scared her, thinking that Philip's things where in there, and nothing was being touched, or cared for.

"I'm home!" she heard from the lobby. She turned and saw Alyssa, huffing slightly, sweat dripping from her hair and face. Her cheeks where rosy, and she looked exhausted.

"Alyssa!" Nancy said, running across the hall, and down the staircase. She stopped in front of Alyssa, taking in her young daughter's appearance. She had light brown hair, that could pass for dirty blond, that had small tendrils that were dark, and dripping with sweat. Her blue eyes watched her mom and her mom was watching her. Her uniform was covered in sweat, but hardly enough to be noticed with it being dark blue. Her socks had pooled at her ankles, and her knees both had bloody scabs on them. "What happened to you!" Nancy exclaimed.

Alyssa sighed and threw down her backpack. "I missed the bus again." she said, in an annoyed tone. "Mummy, why can't you just drive me? School is only about 20 blocks from here." she said, looking up at Nancy, with those big blue eyes.

Nancy clicked her tongue. She hated seeing her daughter in this shape, but she was rendered unable to work, and she didn't want to ask Dick for more money after the wonderful birthday party she had given Alyssa her 5th birthday. But on a side note, Alyssa shouldn't be forced to walk home when her class ran late, all because the bus wouldn't wait for her. Dick always loved Alyssa, so maybe...

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Alyssa said softly. She looked at her mum's face, watching her empty blue eyes stare off into space.

Nancy thought a little bit more, trying to think the whole conversation for her father before actually realizing it. She swore she could hear someone talking to her, but couldn't recall the voice. She shook herself out of her mind, and said, "Huh? Oh, Aly, sweety. I'll go ask your grandfather, okay? Your mum here doesn't bear the money in the house." she said, smiling, and laughing nervously.

Alyssa nodded a little. Nancy began turning around, but then she felt a hand grasp that back of her shirt. "_Mummy..._" she heard Alyssa say, almost as if she was about to pass out. She turned to face Alyssa again. Before she could say anything, Alyssa threw herself on her mother and started crying, "Mummy... They make fun of me..." she said in a soft voice, hiccuping lightly at the end of her sentence.

"Who, Aly? Who is making fun of you?" Nancy said, looking at her daughter and petting her head softly to calm a little.

"The other kids... They make fun of me... Because I... Have no daddy..." she said, murmuring the last part. She knew that her mother was very tender on the subject, and she didn't want to upset her.

"Why on living Earth would they make fun of you for that?" Nancy said, trying to ignore her own pain at more reminder of Philip, and focus on her daughter. This was now effecting Alyssa and Nancy wouldn't stand for it.

"Because.. They all have fathers... They always ask me '_Why don't you have a father?_' and I tell them he died.. They always asked me why... When I can't answer, they laugh." Alyssa said softly. "How did daddy die?" she asked, looking at her mom, her eyes large, and slightly bloodshot from crying.

Nancy took in a deep breath. "He fell off of the courtyard balcony. He hit his head... It was right after you turned 3 months old." Nancy said, letting out a deep sigh. For some reason she felt like a large weight had just been lifted from her chest.

"Do you remember what daddy was like?" Alyssa said, now her eyes bright with curiosity. Nancy had prepared herself for the day when Alyssa would ask about knew that Alyssa would get more curious about it when she aged, but she was only six. Maybe Dick was right, maybe Alyssa was wise for her age.

"Well, he was really funny. He was really crazy but he knew when become sensible. He really loved you. If he was here now, you'd probably be a daddy's girl. Knowing Philip, he would have taken you shopping and let you get everything you wanted. You would be a spoiled child. He would have been a great dad." When Nancy said that last sentence, she had wished she hadn't said it. '_Philip wasn't her father. The Entity was._' Alyssa looked mostly like Nancy, but some small things where features she knew she didn't have, like the light hair. She had always dyed hers. Alyssa was tall for age six, 3 inches over average height for her age. Alyssa had different shaped eyes, and a different smile. Her smile remembered her of that evil grin the Entity gave her. It scared her. Just how much was Alyssa going to come out like this Entity?

"Mummy..?" she said softly. She clutched her a little tighter, as if scared to keep going with what she was going to say.

"Hmm?" Nancy said, looking down at her daughter. She was so adorable, especially when she was acting shy.

"Can... " Alyssa took a deep breath, "Can we go into daddy's room?" she said, pretty much guessing the answer. She knew that her mother had unresolved issues with the room, standing in front of it and talking to it if it was her father.

Nancy looked up at the little ledge, watching the glisten of the label on Philip's door. She took in a deep breath. "Do you really want to?" she asked, sincerely.

"Yes, mummy. I want to see what daddy had. I might get to know him better.." Alyssa said, looking at her mum, and giving her a small smile. "But is that is too much for today, I understand... You and daddy loved each other."

Nancy let a small smile appear on her lips. "Yes, your father and I loved each other very much." she said, nodding a little. "You know what? I think we should both go in there. It will help us both." she said, smiling.

"_Really_, mummy?" Alyssa exclaimed, as if really excited. She had never seen Philip's room, and it made her happy that she finally get to see what her father was really like. She was very good at reading the surrounding to identifying someones personality. Her mother, for example, loved to clean. She cleaned everything. She also kept things organized. Alyssa took from this that her mother was scared of being disoriented, and scared of something to go wrong. She was paranoid about herself and her impression on people. Alyssa could be wrong but with her mother, she knew about this. Her mother would clean constantly while Alyssa's friends would be in the house.

"Yes, sweety." she said, turn to start up the stairs.

Alyssa let go of her mother's waist, and had a huge smile that went from ear to ear as she ran up the stairs. She curled the corner of the hall before her mother had even finished the staircase. "You're a rotten egg!" she said, laughing a little.

Nancy frowned, "What does that mean?" she said, sounding offended, as she stepped on the main platform.

"It is a saying we use at school '_Last one there is a rotten egg_'. Normally I'm the rotten egg. I'm just glad I'm not for once." Alyssa smiled, as she waited for her mum at the corner.

Nancy got there next to Alyssa and they both walked themselves to the door. Nancy held her breath. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

"Mummy? You're _sure_ you're ready to go in?" she said softly. She looked at her mother, and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, darling. I'm just readying myself." she said, taking in one last breath before taking a step forward and turning the doorknob. She pushed it forward and the first thing she could smell was dust. She really wanted to clean, at least dust things off... But she couldn't. This was Philip's room. Not hers.

"Wow!" Alyssa said, running into the room, she had eyes as wide as quarters, and she looked ecstatic.

Nancy took a step into the room, and smiled. She knew the Philip loved to read, but this was _amazing._ He had bookshelves all throughout his room with many books in them. Nancy had never actually been in his room. They normally sat by the fire near her room, which was now Alyssa's.

Philip's room had books everywhere. He had a few pictures of his family, and Nancy-before and while she was pregnant. He had a sketch of her Sacred Bottle on the wall, and Nancy prayed that Alyssa wouldn't question it. His bed was made, and he had some papers just laying about on top of it. She noticed on the bed-side desk, Philip had a few books there with titles that made her a little curious. '**Ritual of Engagement**', '**History of the Rooder**', and '**Book of Entities VIII**'

Nancy knew that Philip wasn't planning anything with this, he was probably just curious. But it still made her uneasy. She had had her greedy cousin, Anne, that had tried to steal her heart on her fifteenth birthday just because the Rooder power had skipped her generation. Nancy was one year older then her and Anne had felt like Nancy had stole her power. She was planning on taking it back. Thank goodness for her Sacred Bottle, which had chosen the perfect time to become a bow-it had sliced right through one of the bonds, which broke them all.

Nancy shook herself out of her thoughts and watched as Alyssa sad in the armchair in the room. Alyssa looked so happy, as if she was actually meeting her father. She hopped up out of the seat, and went over to the desk near the door. She picked up one sheet of paper and blew on it and coughed when dust got in her mouth. She looked at the paper. "Daddy's handwriting isn't as pretty as yours, mummy." she stated this, as if it were a fact. Nancy had always felt that Philip's script was better then hers ever was.

Nancy smiled, "If you insist." she said, watching Alyssa. She knew that if she kept looking around, she would find something that would make her cry, and she really didn't want to have another break down in front of Alyssa.

"Mummy, I want to come back in here again sometime. For now, I feel icky! Can you help me start the bath?" Alyssa said, looking at her mum. In all honesty, Alyssa noted how uncomfortable her mother was in her father's room and didn't want her mother to have to feel that way, so she made up something, to get it so they would have to leave.

"Okay, sweety." she said, she stood up, and escorted Alyssa out of the room, before closing the door behind her. She started in the direction of the downstairs restroom. There was an upstairs bathroom-right beside her room, and the balcony Philip had fallen from-but it mysteriously wouldn't open, and Nancy didn't mind it much, since she needed the exercise going up and down this staircase.

* * *

Nancy ran the water at the right temperature that she knew Alyssa liked, steaming hot, but not enough to burn her. She was just like Nancy that way. Though Nancy always ran it scolding hot, because she felt that it washed and killed her problems.

Alyssa came skipping in, with a towel wrapped around her small frame. She let it fall, and stepped into the bath. She giggle when she accidentally splashed some on her mum.

Nancy smiled, but deep down, she felt something nagging her. '_Can you really let this young, happy youth go through with becoming a Rooder. What if some long lost relative by blood comes and wants to commend the Ritual of Engagement with her. You don't want that to happen. Never. You would never, ever let someone take Alyssa's innocent heart. She shouldn't suffer this curse. This was a curse. It's not the honor everyone insists it is. All it does is kill poor teenage girls, or traumatize them so that they become like you, disabled. Alyssa was NOT going to become like this. You won't let her._'

Nancy felt a little weird that she had thought to herself in second person, but that didn't bother her as much as the actual context of her thoughts insisted of. Alyssa, not a Rooder? She wasn't sure if she could shirk the duty. It was important. But it was deadly. Did she want Alyssa to die?


	7. June 6th, 1998

Chapter 7: June 6th, 1998

Nancy ran through the dining room, finishing the last decorations of her daughter's tenth birthday party. She knew that she was being off timing but it bothered her that Alyssa didn't get to have her party on her birthday. Nancy already was borrowing hundreds of dollars, and she felt guilty about it.

"Nancy." Dick said, looking over at his daughter. "You don't need to worry about money. We have it. You don't have to work, I have told you..." he said, trying to comfort her. Her know his daughter, and how she is constantly worried.

"But, dad... I want Alyssa to grow to be an honorable adult." Nancy said, as she lad out plates and utensils. She toke a few steps back and looked at the table. This room looked like Alyssa was going to have fun. Alyssa was at school, inviting her friends to the house. This will be the first day any of Alyssa's friends will be over at the Hamilton house. Nancy knew that Alyssa was just going to love it. She was going to have the most fun she has had in a long time.

"Well, now that this room is done, Nancy, you really should go rest. Alyssa wont be home for at least a few hours, and so you have a little while to take a nap, and just.. relax a little. Please take my advice for once, Nancy. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Dick said, a frown written across his normally relaxed face.

"Dad, I must be here to say happy birthday to Alyssa when she comes home from school." Nancy said, stubbornly.

"Nancy... I will wake you about 20 minutes before she comes home so you can get ready for her arrival. Just, please... At least go lay in bed?" Dick insisted. He walked to his daughter, and patted her back, "Come on, now, off to bed you go." he said, as if she where the child.

"Fine, I will go. But only so I can be very cheerful for Alyssa. Remember that I am an adult now. I'm twenty-eight years old! I can care for myself." Nancy said, a small, childish pout on her face.

"Can you? Remember, you are disabled..? That claims that you cannot care for yourself." Dick said, directing her to the door.

"I still don't understand how I'm disabled. I just get upset sometimes, and sometimes I cry. Everyone does. Sometimes I get harmful, or sometimes I am so scared of everything. That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure I can still earn a living and raise Alyssa with no issues." Nancy said, though she did sound unsure.

"No, you cannot. Sometimes you scared Alyssa when you scream for no reason, sometimes, in the middle of doing something, you'll stop and cry. That isn't normal. You are sick, you know you are. I just wish I knew what has caused it. Your mother was nothing like this. She was scared of dark corners and vulnerable areas, but never cried like you do, or gets so scared of the world.

"Me and mum are not a lot alike. I loved her dearly, but we disagreed about everything. We couldn't even decide on what to have as a snack after training. I doubt we ever had the same mental states." 'Or the same tragedies.' her thoughts finished the sentence. She let out a sigh. "I guess I shall follow your advice and go take that nap. Wake me 30 minutes before Alyssa gets home so I can get the cake out of the fridge."

"Okay. Sleep well, my dear daughter." Dick smiled at her, and followed her out the door, just to make sure she was going to her room. Last time she said this, she lied, and had ended up crying herself to sleep in front of the balcony door, obviously mourning over Philip's death, once again. Dick wasn't going to follow her all the way down the halls. He knew that her room was so close to Philip's grave, but he couldn't comment. She liked that room, so he let her have, even though he knew it probably made her mentality worse, passing by the balcony door every time she decided to go to her room.

* * *

Nancy had been awoken by her father, approximately forty-five minutes before Alyssa's return, and she quickly shooed her father out of her bedroom. She went to her wardrobe, and opened the right door. Se looked at the mirror and sighed. When she slept, she woke looking even more tired then before she went to sleep. It upset her that her daughter would have to look at her like this, but she couldn't change it. She grabbed the brush, from the desk behind her, and began running it through her semi shoulder-length hair. She flinched when it pulled, and nearly whimpered when it brought images to her mind. She hated when something, anything, reminded her of that night... It made her feel like Alyssa was a complete mistake, even though she wanted Alyssa. But Philip was just protected Nancy, not Alyssa. Dick would have probably preferred if they had gone with an abortion instead, even though that it had a very high chance of killing Alyssa and Nancy.

She put the brush down, and studied herself some more. She could see features of her mother in her face, and made her eyes water. She didn't need to think of her mother, or Philip or that matter, right now. It was only a few minutes until Alyssa's arrival, and when her small party would begin. Nancy really hoped that Alyssa would appreciate it.

She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She looked mangy. Oh, well. She needed to do last minute preparations. She didn't know how long she sat here in room, staring at herself, getting lost in thought. It could have been five minutes or twenty-five minutes. She didn't know. But she needed to get downstairs.

She rushed her way down the stairs and into the dining room. She smiled at her father, "Hey dad. Can you help me get the cake out onto the table?" she said, normally, she would have never asked for help, but she knew that this cake was extremely heave for just someone of her small frame to carry.

"Sure." Dick said, nodding a little. He was setting up the Happy Birthday sigh outside of the dining room doors, and putting balloons everywhere.

Nancy heard the front door open and a smile lit up her face, "Dad, hurry with that. Alyssa's home!" she exclaimed, hurrying to the door to the lobby of the house.

"Mummy!" Alyssa chimed, less then a yard from the entrance of the dining hall. "I got a few of my classmates to agree to come. They are on their way, they went home to change out of the uniform. I hope that they really show. Some seamed unsure. I don't want to be alone my first birthday party..." Alyssa trailed off into thought.

"You won't be alone, dear. Even if your friends don't show. You still have me and your grandfather." Nancy said. She was trying to cheer up Alyssa, but in the process of comforting herself. She worked so hard on that room, she prayed someone would love it. She know that Alyssa would love it, because it was over decorated with purple, Alyssa;s favorite colour.

"But I really want my friends to come the one time you're okay enough for them to come over. All the other times, you weren't feeling well when they could come. So I pray that my friends will come. Even just one. None of my friends believe that I live in a big house. Some still think I'm lying about daddy being dead. I hate them thinking that I'm lying." When Alyssa finished talking, her hair was slightly at ends. Her fingertips were also letting off a small bit of light.

Nancy noticed this right away and frowned. Her daughter really was going to be a Rooder. A strong on at that. Most of the time, young Rooder powers begin to be noticeable at about age 12, though her have the power by age nine. Alyssa, however, wasn't ever ten and already showing the signs of a twelve year old, almost thirteen year old Rooder. That worried Nancy more then anything. How was Nancy supposed to hid Alyssa from her Rooder power or even the Ritual of Engagement.

"Mummy, are you sure that this is all okay? If it isn't, we can cancel if and do it next year." Alyssa commented even though she wanted this, but if her mum wasn't well, she didn't want to stress her worse.

"No, no, I'm fine. you have already invited your friends. Everything is all set up. Do not worry about your old mum. I will be just fine." Nancy said, looking wryly at Alyssa. She smiled a little and looked at her daughter. "I was going to surprise you with the party room, but since the room is already set up and you must wait for your friends, you can just come, and settle in." she said, putting her hand on Alyssa's back, and escorting her to the dining room facade. She pushed the door open, and looked at Alyssa. "Do you like it?"

Alyssa's face lightened significantly, and she had a huge smile going from ear to ear. "I love it, mum!" she nearly squealed, taking a few steps forward, her eyes in awe. "You worked all day on this, just for me?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

"Mmhmm" Nancy said, nodding slightly. "I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of work. Though your grandfather did the most of it. I was up in my room, resting since lunchtime." Nancy said, stepping inside, admiring the room with Alyssa.

"I'm glad to hear that you got a little rest. That's good. You need to sleep more, and worry less. I'll be fine, Grandfather will be fine, everyone is fine, mum." Alyssa said, nodding more to herself then her mother.

"Hmm." Nancy said, in a little of a disapproving fashion. "I guess you must be right. Just... So much happens when you're not watching... Anything could happen." she said, looking over at her dad, Who was asleep in that chair again.

"Mummy.. Just take a breath, and let's enjoy ourselves, okay?" Alyssa said, giving her mum a grin, and pulling her fully into the dining room. "It's a very happy surrounding. I love it, mum. You did a brilliant job on it." she said, smiling. She pulled out the chair on the far right hand side of the dining table, and sat down.

Nancy laughed, "You look like the Queen." she said, smiling brightly. "You look like royalty, my dear Alyssa." she said, a little calmer. "Makes me feel proud, I gave birth to someone as beautiful as you." she said, smiling-though her stomach twisted. The Entity was the cause of Alyssa. Nancy regretted that night... Did that mean that she regretted Alyssa as well?

"Mum? You've spaced out again." Alyssa said, now standing right in front of her mother, waving her hand in front of Nancy. Alyssa had just noticed how short her mother was. She was already at her shoulders, and she hadn't even started puberty. She was a little curious of how that worked out.

"Hmm?" Nancy looked down at her daughter and smiled. She quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter and laughed. "You're mine, Alyssa. I've decided that. You are no one elses. Just mine." She said, almost sounding crazy. But Alyssa was used to her mom, and so it didn't frighten her at all.

Alyssa laughed and hugged her mum back. She cuddled against her mother's neck, and let that warm, safe feeling take over her. But just as she got truly comfortable, the door bell rang across the room.

Nancy jumped back, and almost tripped over the table, before she realized that it was just the front door. She recomposed herself, and looked at Alyssa, who was snickering slightly from watching her mom freak out. "Come on, Alyssa. Let us go get the door." She said, though she knew very well that she wanted to go, because she was paranoid, though she knew it was probably going to be one of Alysa's friends coming.

"Okay." Alyssa rushed to the door, without waiting for her mother. She then unlocked the front door, and turned to her mom, "May I?" she said, looking almost eager.

"Fine." Nancy said, just now crossing the hall. She was worried of something that knows about their Rooder bloodline coming to the house, and tricking Alyssa into letting them in. So, Nancy never let Alyssa open the door. But today was a celebration of Alyssa's tenth birthday, so Nancy cut her a little slack.

Alyssa opened the door, and her face lit up in surprise. About a dozen young girls were at their door, all still in uniform, but with a present or two each girl. "I'm so glad you guys came!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Nancy was happy to see that Alyssa is going to get the birthday she wanted. That was like a music to her ears.

"Come in, please!" Alyssa said, happily. She had a smile from ear to ear, and she was laughing, cheerfully accepting happy birthday's.

Nancy smiled at them, "Come right this way. Set the presents down in the far left hand corner from the table." she directed, before following the swarm of girls that had made their way to the dining room.

Nancy walked over and shook her father awake, "Dad, the girls are here." she said.

"Okay.." Dick sighed, and opened his eyes. He began to force himself from his chair, but Nancy shook her head

"Dad, me and you sit along side Alyssa. You're right there, I'm across from you, and Alyssa's in the middle." Nancy said, elegently taing her seat, and relaxing. She sat up a little and chimed, "Girls, it's time for the party to start."

Alyssa smiled, and took her seat at the end of the table, looking very proper and eloquent.

Once everyone was seated, Nancy smiled. She forced herself out of her seat, and announced, "Now, it's time to sing Happy Birthday to Alyssa." She smiled, and started the song. Alyssa watched in awe, as everyone was wishing her a happy birthday. It made her feel honoured.

When the song finished, Alyssa was smiling brightly, almost as if she was brightening the whole room. "Thank you everyone, for coming." she said, happily. "It means a lot."

"Well, we all love you, Alyssa. At school, you're what makes the day interesting. Those days you are absent, we sit around all day, bored." one of the students chimed in.

"Really, Elizabeth?" she said, her face reading surprise.

"Yes, Aly. Really." she said, nodding to confirm.

Nancy smiled at that. Alyssa had friends in school. That was wonderful. She cocked her head to the side when she noticed something. Where was Dennis? He often came over and played with Alyssa in the front lawn and sometimes in the back. Nancy sometimes let him in to get a drink because his face would turn red enough to match his hair.

"Now, Alyssa, you must blow out the candles. Father, can you do the honors?" she said, looking at the cake sitting in between them.

He nodded and stood up. He went through the door to the left, and came back a few seconds later with the lighter. He lit one of the candles and picked it up to light the rest. "There you are." he said, waving the lighter a little to get the tip to cool.

Alyssa stood up, and sucked in a deep breath, just in time for a rapid knock on the front door echoes throughout the house.

Nancy chimed in, "I'll get it." she stood, and went around Alyssa and her father to the lobby. She hurried to the front door, not wanting to postpone the party much longer. She turned the doorknob, and the first thing she saw when she opened the door was bright red hair, "I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Hamilton..." a huffing voice said.

"Oh, it's fine, Dennis. You sound tired. Shall I get you a glass of water?" she asked, noting that the boy's face was bright red, and he was flush.

"No, thank you. My mum's car broke down, and I knew Alyssa would be disappointed if I didn't show, so I ran." he said, his breathing calming down a little.

"Okay, dear. Well, the party is in the dining room. Just go and find yourself a seat." Nancy said, giving Dennis a warm smile, trying to make him feel a little better about his late entrance.

She followed him back to the dining hall. "Alright, everyone, now that we have Dennis here, let's get the show on the road. Alyssa, you may blow out your candles." she said, gesturing to the cake sitting in front of her daughter.

Alyssa took in a small breath and blew. A much more powerful gust of air came out of her lungs then she had gathered, and it blew all ten of the candles out in an instant. She looked over at her mum, and gave her a 'What just happened?' look. Alyssa looked at all of her friends. As far as she could tell, no one else had noticed it. Just her and her mother.

"Well, it's time to cut the cake!" Dick announced, trying to distract them for what just happened.

"Yay!" All of the girls and Dennis chimed. They all scurried a lot and watched as Dick began to cut the cake. He gave the biggest piece to Alyssa and began to spread the rest out throughout the table.

Most of the night went like this, and Nancy was getting more and more exhausted by the minute. By the time the girls left, Nancy was about to pass out.

"Well, goodnight, Alyssa. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Dennis said, about to leave the house.

"You too. Tonight was a lot of fun, thanks to you and the girls." Alyssa said, smiling. She turned to her mum, "Well, we should rest. Good night." she said, closing the door.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweety. Well, I'm off to bed." Nancy said, nodding a little before turning to the staircase. "Please ask your grandfather to clean up, and I'll finish up cleaning tomorrow."

"Yes, mummy. I should be heading off to bed too." she smiled at her mum, who was very obviously tired out. The day seamed to have drained her completely. Alyssa felt sorry for her mum. She rarely ever looked this exhausted, and Alyssa felt like it may as well be all of her fault. Her mum had pushed herself almost to her limit, just so she could have a birthday party. Alyssa knew she should have just called it off when her mum looked exhausted earlier that day.

She drugged herself to the dining room, "Grampy, mum wanted to know if you would clean up for her, and she'll finish up tomorrow?" she said, looking at her grandfather, who was eating a little bit of cake he still had left over.

"Yes, I will." he nodded and got up, starting to gather plates.

"Thank you, grampy." Alyssa flashed a smile, and started to her room. She got there quickly, really ready to sleep. She closed her door behind her when she did get to her room, and immediately went to her bed. She sat down, and looked at he ceiling. "_Dear God... Today was hard. Mum was really pushing herself. I was scared fur her most of the night. I tried to be happy. I opened presents, ate cake, laughed, talked... But mum looked so sick... I wish she wouldn't push herself... Please help, God. She needs it. Thank you... Amen._" Alyssa sighed, and laid back on her bed. _Goodnight._

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm extremely sorry about the late post! I've been having writer's block, and a lot of stress of school and other crap. :/ I'll write the next chapter soon. I'm also sorry about the bad quality of this chapter.. I might revise it later when I have more of a right mind to type something so boring . I'm really sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I will try to update quicker, and have better quality. And if you guys have idea, please tell me :) I am always open to new idea, but not long term. I have those already planned, but I mean two or 3 chapters advanced, you know? So please, give me ideas! I love you guys!  
****  
I still am very sorry for the late update!  
~~Bri.  
**


	8. August 28th, 1999

Chapter 8: August 28th, 1999

Alyssa sat on her bed, her knees up by her chin, her eyes directed to the window. "_Father... I'm not sure if you'll hear this... But I want.. I want to know you... I regret never meeting, really meeting you..._" she said, softly. She watched as clouds covered and uncovered the moon.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Alyssa?" she heard her mother call into her room, "May I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yes, mum." Alyssa said, swiftly sprawling her legs out from in front of her, and wiping her tears, as her mother opened the door.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Nancy asked softly, watching her daughter carefully.

Earlier that day, Alyssa had been eating dinner, and suddenly burst into tears. She ran off without a single word, and Nancy had decided to give her a little space for a while. Nancy didn't really understand Alyssa's situation, but at the same time, she could imagine it. Alyssa grew up without a father, and only her grandfather and mum. And she was different, comparing to everyone in the family. She was tall, and lean, with light hair and bright blue eyes. Nancy, however, was short and a little chubby, with brown eyes and naturally dark hair. And Dick was rather tall for a Hamilton, average weight, and brown eyes. Alyssa must have noticed that difference.

"A little..." Alyssa said softly. She let her eyes wonder to her mum's face. Her mother was so beautiful. She was so envious...

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Nancy said, making her way to her daughter's bed. She could see the rings around her daughter's eyes, from where she had been crying.

"I..." Alyssa stopped, trying to think of a good way to word it. "I started thinking of dad... I just wish... I wish that I would have been able to meet him." Alyssa said, breaking eye contact with her mother. She felt embarrassed that she felt this way... She knew that grief would only be harder for her if she had met her father, but she would have given anything.

"I understand, dear... But all I can do is tell you what he was like, and show you pictures... I cannot bring him back, or I would. Trust me, your father was amazing." she said, watching Alyssa's expressions slightly change as her thoughts did.

Alyssa nodded and leaned towards her mom. She hugged her tightly-which for Nancy, was nearly a death grip. "I love you, mum.." Alyssa said, letting her mother loose, and sighing.

"Love you to, Alyssa." Nancy said. She took in a deep breath, and looked around. Alyssa's rom was cluttered, quite some bit. But she was only eleven, so it didn't really matter. "I... I have some news for you. You will not like it... But it's for your own good." Nancy said, looking up at her daughter once more.

"Yes, mum?" Alyssa said, looking up at her mum.

"I... Remember, this is for your good... I applied you for a boarding school a few towns over..." Nancy said, looking at her daughter, trying to make out her reaction by her expression.

Alyssa watched her mother for a moment, trying to find a hint of lie. She couldn't even find a small trace. "But... But mum... What about my friends? What about Dennis? You and Grandpa? I have to protect you.." Alyssa said, her eyes tearing up again.

"Sweety, you act like this is permanent. This is just until some things in the house get cleared up. I'll come visit on holidays, and write you as much as I can. Just trust me, right now, this house isn't a very safe place for you." she said, sighing a little at the pathetic face Alyssa was making.

Alyssa didn't know why she was so upset. Ever since her eighth birthday, she had craved to get out of this retched house, and go on adventures. This would be a good first step. And she loved the uniforms that boarding schools in this area had, maybe they'll be just as cute a few towns over. "When does the semester start..?" she asked her mum softly.

"Monday." Nancy commented softly. "Tomorrow, I am to take you and your luggage to the school for you to unpack and get situated." she said, giving Alyssa a stern look to tell her that no matter how much she cried and argued, she was going.

"Yes, ma'am..." Alyssa said, her eyes tearing up.

Nancy bit her lip, trying to tough it out. She didn't want to give in, She had already paid the 60,000 pounds for Alyssa's tuition, room and board. She sighed a little. "Here is the list of things you are and aren't allowed to take." she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Alyssa scanned through it. It read:

**Must Bring:**

_~2 sets of sleepwear_  
_~4 sets of undergarments  
~2 bathtowels_  
_~1 hairbrush_  
_~1 clock_  
_~3 sets of street clothing_

**Mustn't Bring:**

_~No CD players_  
_~No cell phones_  
_~No jewelry_  
_~No electronics (Unless otherwise instructed)_  
_~No personals (All will be provided, unless otherwise instructed)_

Alyssa felt like she was going to boot camp, not school. Apparently, they provided all the school supplies already. All she was required of was everyday things.

"Once again, I'm truly sorry, Alyssa." Nancy said, getting up. She sighed once more. "Good night, sweety. I do love you." she said, softly, before shutting the door behind her as she left.

Nancy's pace was extremely slow, as she headed back to her room. She had found all sorts of journals written by her father, obsessing over the Ritual of Engagement, and she didn't want that risk to taking lightly. She needed to protect Alyssa. She made sure that her name was the only one that could visit Alyssa, or write her letters. Her grandfather was not. In fact, right before Nancy had found these journals, Dick had left. He had not told anyone when he would be back, if he would be back. It startled Nancy, and put her on high alert.

Nancy made it to her bedroom, and she sighed. She pulled the key to Dick's study out of her pocket, and watched it glimmer in the light. She needed to make everything dificult for Alyssa, if she was not to head her warning. On Alyssa's fourteenth birthday, she planned to write Alyssa a letter, telling her not to come home for her birthday, then about 3 or 4 days before Alyssa's fifteenth birthday, she planned to strictly warn her daughter not to come home, that is was extremely unsafe.

Nancy decided that she would get up early, and hide the winding keys to the clock in her room. It hid a door she didn't want Alyssa to get to... It welded too many secrets that needed to stay just the way they were-a secret.

* * *

**Dear, Reader**

**I'm sorry that this one isn't all that great either... I'm sick, and I just let my fingers type... I'm really really sorry. I will try to make the next chapter spectacular.**

**Thanks for reading~!  
Love you~!  
~~Bri**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello, all of my readers... I'm sorry for the delay on this storyy... I just got out of the hospital -ducks from chair- It wasn't my fault. I got put in there against my will, and I wasn't there for a physical illness... Anyway, I'll start writing again soon, and hopefully get this retarded story back up to number 1 on the rated M section :D I hope to hear from you guys! I wanna know my readers!**

**~~Bri**


	10. Sep 2, 1999

Sep. 2, 1999

Many whispers danced around the room, as the students spread romours of 'the new girl.' Marymount International School rarely ever got new students, and when they did, it was big news. "Did you hear? I hear that she is from a few towns over." "I heard that she is really smart, that she when to that one school... Oh, yeah, Francis Holland School. That's one of the top girls' schools in the country!" "Amazing!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, girls! Don't make such a fuss!" the teacher walked into the class, 'tsk'ing at the girls' horrible conduct. "Our new student will be in class shortly, as she is getting her things set up in her room. You girls' should set a good example for her, and show her that we are an honourable school." The teacher watched as the girls' slipped into their desks, and pulled out their lesson books, and note paper.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock that the classroom door, and a young girl with light reddish blond hair, waiting patiently for the teacher to open the door. "Ah, she's here." the teacher said, stepping away from the black board, and going to the door. "Hello, Alyssa. It is great to have you here." she said, as she escorted the young girl to the front of the class. "Okay, please introduce yourself." the teacher said, gesturing to the rest of the class.

Alyssa looked from the teacher to the class. There were only about 12 girls in the class, which was a big step down from her last school, and she had to do the same thing then. "Uhh, My name is Alyssa. Nice to meet you all." Alyssa smiled and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too, Alyssa. Now, do you know why you were transfered here?" the teacher asked, watching Alyssa's face carefully as if to check and see if she was lying.

"My mum said that it was to further my education." Alyssa said, looking at the class as she spoke the lie. It felt odd, a lie leaving her lips. But she needed this lie to keep some kind of non-existant reputation that might be ruined if she said she didn't know_ why_ she was there.

"That's great! This is the place to do it." the teacher said, grinning. "There is a desk over there by Sammi, if you would like to take a seat?"

Alyssa nodded and started to the empty desk that the teacher pointed out. She sat down, trying to be as relaxed as possible, though the others' girls' eyes were burning through Alyssa's clothing.

She pulled out a notebook, and began to write.

_Dear Father,_

_How are you today? I'm okay, though I'm quite confused. Mum sent me away to a boarding school near London. It's so odd, everyone is so polite. At my old school, everyone was wild, always coming up with a new way to break the rules. But here... I just don't know. Daddy, do you think there would be any reason she would send me here? She said something about it being for my safety, but I really just don't understand... I really don't want to be here. I want to be back home._

_I still wonder what life would be like if you were still alive... Maybe it would have been easier on mum, or maybe on Grandpa. He has gotten really old since mum has been sicker lately. He left us a month or so ago "on a trip" he says._

_Oh well. Forgetting all that, I think mentally and physically I'm okay. I get really worn out after I get really worked up over something. And more and more, little things scare me. But mum warned me that Panic Disorders run in the family, so I was expecting it. It's not that big of a deal, since I've seen how mum takes care of it._

_Miss you and Love you,_

_Alyssa._

Alyssa let out a sigh, as she closed her notebook, and looked up at the class. On the board there were many math equations that from first glance, she seamed to already know how to solve.

She studied her schedule and smiled. Archery was next class, and Alyssa's favorite. She had a natural ability with the bow, her former Archery teacher told her. She had been taking Archery lessons from about year 5 on. She really felt confiden about Achery, even before she started the class in the first place. Her mum had disapproved, but since Alyssa loved it so much, she let her do it anyway. Alyssa was glad for that.

* * *

Dry sobs echoed throughout the Hamilton home, originating from the back of the upstairs hallway. A small form cast a shaddow through the large bedroom, making the room have an aura of horror in it. In that corner was Nancy, who still could not believe what she had done. She still felt very horrible about sending her only daughter away to boarding school, even though she knew why she was doing it...

She had been cleaning more and more lately, to try to clear her mind, and as she cleaned more, the more she found. She discovered her father's journals, and the content was excruciating. Dick had written journal entry after journal entry about the Ritual of Engagement, and how he could plan it, how he could kill Alyssa and use her heart to become an Entity. It frightened Nancy very much. She, even before she had sent Alyssa away, had found these entries, and she really felt scared. She had planned this so quickly, after she figured out why her father had left.

Nancy had discovered that Alyssa was basically wanted, and she then decided that Alyssa needed to be secure. The Hamilton house was not safe from Dick, and Nancy knew that and knew thst Alyssa needed to be evacuated as soon as possible. She had spent a few days thinking of ways that she could hide Alyssa from her grandfather without moving her away, but the only thing she could think of was a boarding school. And hopefully Alyssa didn't feel abandoned or hated because of this.

Her eyes slowly moved down to the small piece of paper in her hand. It was the letter she was planning to send to Alyssa. She really didn't want Alyssa to feel bad about this. She wanted her to think of this as a new oppurtunity. But knowing Alyssa and her worried nature, she would be extremely paranoid about her mother being left alone. She would want to come home to protect her. Nancy sighed. She knew her daughter too well, and it was great that she was polite but she was a very overprotective child. Well, nothing could change that, now that she was older.

_Dear Alyssa,_

_I'm sorry dear, for sending you away. There are some things going on that you just couldn't be here to see. It's dangerous. I want you to know that that is a very good school and it will help you in life. I want you to stay in their potection for the rest of your education. I will come visit for your birthday, and I willl also try to visit you some other times, depending on what is going on here. Trust me sweety, when you get older, you'll understand why I am doing this. I really wish I didn't have to but because of the turn in events. I must..._

_With Love,_

_Mum._

She sighed again, and tears were beginning to escape her eyes again. Out of rage she through the letter away from her, and she stood up. She looked around, almost frantically, trying to think of what she was originally planning to do. Her eyes lit up when they lay upon the clock. The minature grandfather clock was chiming three o'clock and it brought the memory back to Nancy.

She wiped her tears away, and sighed. She pushed herself forward towards the clock. She wasn't all too sure how to do this, but she needed to lock her study. Alyssa could never find it. That would be horrible and it would ruin her secret. _How... How can I block this?_ She thought, watching the clock tick. She then remembered. When she was a teen, she had fixed up the wall and the clock to be corresponded. It occured to her... The winding keys! Of course! Nancy went to the clock and opened the glass cabinet. She turned the winding keys in so many which ways and she heard the door of her study lock. A grin appeared on her red, damp face. She pulled the two winding keys out of they slots, and slipped them in her pockets.

Nancy closed the cabinet of the grandfather clock and turned away. A deep sigh escaped her, and she tried her best not to cry some more. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out her father's room key. She was trying to think of a place to hide the winding keys but she was so clueless... Maybe her father's room would be good. She did have the key to that room after all, And-sad to admit-Alyssa is a typical blond.

She left her bedroom without making a stir and continued out of the back branch of the house and to the main hall. From there, she led herself down the stairs, and looped around them from the last step. She went into the wide double doors and to the small door in the right corner. She pulled her father's key out,a dn inserted it into the door. When the door clicked open, she rushed inside.

Everything was dusty, just as she had expected, seeing as though the room had not been touched for at least a month. She looked around, trying to think of a place she could hide the winding keys without Alyssa being able to find them. No, hide them well enough that even Dick couldn't find it. But what kind of place would be there... Nancy took a moment to ponder areas in the room. His desk, the shelves, the stacks of books, the chairs... What about the painting on the wall? That seams to be decent enough. She walked over to it, and slowly placed the winding keys delicately under the painting. It fit perfect.

She moved away from the painting and sighed. It looked like nothing was out of place. She almost smiled, but then she remember why she was doing this in the first place-because Alyssa couldn't know about her family's past and haritage. It was just not possible. Nancy ouldn't train Alyssa in the mental state she was in, and she also feared what might happen to Alyssa if she were to let her Rooder powers develope instead of leaving them dormant.

Many silent moments passed as Nancy got lost in her thoughts, pondering the many different outcome of every way she could approach any problem that occured. She loved that she had the budgit-or rather her family account had the money-to pay for 6 years worth of tuition for Alyssa, paying until she could leave for college. Nancy had already reseached a number of great colleges in the United States for her to go to, so she could get away from here.


End file.
